


Schism

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-25
Updated: 2000-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Janet Morse continues to come between Fraser and Kowalski (reposted with slight changes)This story is a sequel toChoices.





	Schism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

All _Due South_ characters belong to Alliance. __

Rated NC-17 for m/m sexual interaction and language. Minor spoilers for _Bounty_ _Hunter._

This story is a sequel to _Choices_ , but it can stand alone. Thanks to Alison for her assistance. Dedicated to my friend, Linda.

Feedback is good for the soul 

Schism

by Alberta

I'm about half an hour late, and I should've called, but, knowing Fraser, I'm sure he found something to keep him busy. Hell, he probably hasn't even noticed that I'm late. Turnbull nods to me from the reception desk as I pass him in the hall. Looks like the Ice Queen's got him doing some important top secret research. I take a peek at what he's reading, something to do with um, cucumbers? I decide not to ask. As I approach Fraser's office I hear voices, Fraser's and a woman's. Shit. Don't feel like dealing with the Ice Queen today, not that there's ever a time I wanna deal with her. But, I do notice that her voice seems different, not as hard edged; maybe she's actually in a good mood today. This I gotta see. 

When I reach the office, I find the door slightly open, so I give it a shove with my foot, and it glides open. I peek in. Fuck. The woman with Fraser ain't the Ice Queen; it's Janet Morse, the bounty hunter. She's sitting in a chair talking to Fraser, and he's perched on the edge of his desk with this stupid grin on his face. Damn it, what the hell is she doing here? I guess I was wrong, there definitely are times I wanna deal with the Ice Queen, like right now. I'd give anything if it was her scowling face greeting me instead of this Janet chick's. As the door swings open slowly, the conversation stops and two faces look up at me. I force a smile.

"Sorry, Frase, I didn't know you had company." I glance over to Janet, who's got a look on her face that tells me I'm intruding. Tough shit, lady.

"Ray, how nice to see you," Fraser says, and he stands up between me and Janet. I guess he's planning on being the referee; after all, Janet and me weren't exactly buddies when she was here. He keeps talking. "You remember Janet Morse, don't you?" He turns to me and I must be making a face 'cause his eyes open real wide and then they narrow. Don't worry, Benton buddy, I ain't gonna embarrass you...much. I smile politely and go to shake her hand.

"Yeah, sure, how are you?" I ask. She puts out her hand and gives me the same phony smile I'm giving her.

"I'm fine, Detective, nice to see you again." Sure you are. We both look at Fraser.

"Yes, well, Janet is visiting for a few days," he says, and he's rubbing his hands together. Which means he's nervous. So, I watch him and wait, oh yeah, there it is, he's running his thumbnail across his eyebrow. Wonder what he's so nervous about? I look back at Janet.

"So, your kids with you?" I'm hoping she says no, 'cause if they are, I know who Fraser's gonna spend the next few days with.

"No, they're still with my Mother," she says, and she looks relieved too, but I guess for a different reason. "I do love my kids, but I really needed some time to myself." And she gives Fraser this come-fuck-me smile while she says this. That's what you think, lady. Now I wish her kids were with her. I glance over to Fraser and do a double take. Shit. He likes it; got this big grin on his face, makes me wonder if he knew she was coming. Now I'm getting pissed...and scared....but more pissed. Fraser looks at me and gets this confused expression on his face; I guess my anger is showing. Well, good, he can consider himself warned. 

"Uh, Ray, I've invited Janet to join us for dinner, as she had no plans," he says. Holy fuck, he did what? I feel my body tense from my toes up, and when it reaches my face, I use all my strength to force another of what I'm sure will be a lot of fake smiles. I look at Janet, who's mirroring my smile, no surprise there, back to Fraser, who's doing the same. This is fucking great. A three ring fake fest. 

"No, uh, no. I mean, yeah, that's, um, fine, okay, yeah, we can do that," I hear the words fumbling outta my mouth and look over to Fraser to see his mortified expression. I smile at him sheepishly.

"Would you mind picking me up at my hotel in about an hour?" she says, saving me, and she stands up, leaning over to get her jacket that's on the arm of the chair. "I need to make some phone calls, and I'd like to change my clothes." 

I keep my mouth shut. From my peripheral vision, I see Fraser glance over to her and then back at me. 

"Yes, of course, we could do that, right, Ray?" I look at him and he's got this look on his face that sorta says, 'say yes or I'll kill you'. _Hell no, go the fuck home, lady._

"Yeah, sure, Frase, we can do that."

"I'll see you both later then," she says. And she brushes past me and whisks out of the office. Fraser and I both stand there for a few seconds; then he goes over and closes the door. The moment he turns around I'm on him.

"Did you fucking know......."

"No, Ray, I didn't know she was coming." He walks over and sits on the edge of his desk again and gives me a defiant look. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that," he says.

"Well, technically, I didn't ask, you didn't give me the fucking chance to," I bark at him. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Ray, that is what you were going to ask me, isn't it?" He crosses his arms across his chest. Makes me mad.

"Yeah, yeah, Fraser, it was. And why can't you believe I'd ask you that; you didn't tell me about her letter 'til I found it on your desk two weeks after you got it." Jeez, low blow; I regret saying the words as soon as they're outta my mouth. His eyes widen.

"How can you bring that up now, Ray? I explained to you why I didn't tell you about the letter. What possible reason would I have for not telling you that Janet was coming for a visit?" He's right. Damn it, he's always right.

"Okay, Fraser, I'm sorry, it's just that seeing her here, I mean, I wasn't expecting it. How long is she gonna stay anyway?" I drop down in the chair she was sitting in.

"Just a week," he says. _A whole fucking week?_ I give him a half-hearted smile. "Does it bother you that I invited her to dinner with us?" he asks. Jeez, he's gotta know the answer to that.

"She's not my favorite person, Fraser, but if you want her there, I'm good with it." I lie through my teeth. He smiles as he gets up, and he walks behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders.

"Now that we've got some time, what would you like to do?" he asks, like I don't know from the tone of his voice what he's suggesting. I drop my head back and look up at him; I feel his cock twitch against the back of my head. 

"Gee, I dunno, Frase, what do you wanna do?" I start moving my head back and forth, rubbing it against him. Oh yeah, he likes that. I know this because I feel him getting hard, and he squeezes my shoulders, making this growling noise in his throat.

"Well, I thought...perhaps...we could....play some poker," he says, sorta breathless, and while he's talking, he moves his hips around against my head. Never thought my head would get Fraser hot, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I'd rather fuck," I say, and I stand up, walk around the chair and pull him to me, covering his mouth with mine. He leans against me and moans into my mouth; oh yeah, encouragement, so I slide my hand down his back, grab his ass and yank his hips against me. Two hard, happy cocks greeting each other. I nudge my knee between his legs and start rocking against him. Mmm, feels fucking great. He sighs and trails his tongue down my chin, across my neck; I feel his wet tongue in my ear. "Oh yeah, Frase," I half whisper, letting him know I like it. He smiles against my skin, snaking his hand down between our bodies, unbuttoning and zipping down my jeans; I do the same for him. We manage to break away from each other long enough to get out of our clothes. As soon as his pants clear his feet, I take him by his arms and walk him backwards 'til he bumps into the desk, pushing him down on top of it. He lets out a yelp, reaching behind him and pulling out a staple remover. "Sorry, Frase," I pant, swiping the staple remover and tossing it over my shoulder. He's totally hard now, mmm, beautiful, and I brush my hand lightly across his cock.

"That's quite...oh God, Ray," he groans and closes his eyes for a few seconds, opening them to find me leaning over him. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me down on top of him, licking my mouth with long, slurping laps; feels so good, makes me squirm on top of him. "Mmm, you taste so good," he murmurs. 

Can't stand it anymore, so I put my hands on either side of his head and shift my body 'til our cocks are touching, and then I start humping him like mad. 

"Ray!" He wraps his legs around my back pulling me closer. 

"Jesus, Fraser, Jesus." I'm pumping my cock frantically against Fraser's, the friction is driving me nuts. I'm panting into his mouth, rocking against him while his hands are squeezing my ass.

"So...fucking...good," I gasp. Fraser unleashes with this loud groan, and I feel him bucking underneath me, warm liquid slicking us up even more.

"Oh god, fuck, Fraser!" I shout into his mouth and I'm coming incredibly hard gushing between our bodies, gasping, my whole body twitching against his. 

When I can breathe almost normally, I realize my mouth is still on Fraser's, so I take advantage of the situation and start kissing him again. I guess he likes it 'cause he strokes my ass and kisses me back; it's just so nice, I don't wanna stop. So, we stay there for a while, kissing, his hands still on my ass, when I feel my cock start to stir again. I guess Fraser feels it too.

"Ray....."

"Mmm, later Frase, talk later." I can't believe I'm getting hard again so soon. I feel like a fucking teenager with him. He takes his hands off my ass and puts them on my shoulders, pushing me away.

"Fraser, jeez, c'mon," I groan, trying to get in some quality humping before he totally moves me off him.

"Ray, you are insatiable." And with one shove, he's got me on my feet, and he's up off the desk standing in front of me. We both look down at my half hard cock. Then we look back up at each other.

"See, Frase? See what you do to me? How can you stop now?"

"Yes, Ray, very impressive and extremely tempting, but we do have plans." And he bends down to retrieve his boxers and jeans. 

"Well, my cock's got plans too, Frase. You just gonna leave it hanging?" I realize what I just said and look at Fraser who's eyeing me with this amused look on his face. We both burst out laughing. "Okay, Fraser, you win this time. But just wait 'til later," I say as I bend over and pull up my pants, noting that we both have to clean up before we leave.

"I'm counting the minutes," he says. I get ready to yell at him for making fun of me, but when I look at him, all I see is love in his eyes, and I can't help but break into a huge grin.

"Later," I say, and lean forward and kiss him lightly on the lips.

********************

I'm sitting back in my chair nursing my coffee and watching Fraser and Janet yammering away about fertilizer, when I notice her shoot a glance my way, then turn her attention back to Fraser just as quickly. What the hell was that all about? This ain't the first time she's annoyed me tonight. I know Fraser likes her, and I guess that makes her a good person, but it's obvious she wants to move in between me and Frase. Hell, I don't blame her; if I was a woman, and I'd make a fucking gorgeous one, I'd probably do the same. It's a good thing Fraser told me he doesn't feel that way about her, 'cause if he didn't tell me, I'd probably be telling her where she could shove that fertilizer of hers. I watch them for a few more minutes. I hate to admit it, but they really do click with each other, I mean, they both like a lot of the same things, and they even talk alike. And she seems to like it when Fraser tells those stories, the ones that drive me up the wall; she even asks him questions. I can't help but wonder if she really likes them or if she's just pretending that she does. 

Fraser's been trying to include me in the conversation all night, but just as hard as he's been trying to involve me, she's been trying to keep me out. I don't think we said more than five words to each other all night. Let's face it, there was tension between us from the moment we met all those months ago, and now that she knows Frase and I are together, it's even worse. And Fraser, for all his smarts, can be so fucking clueless. 

"...don't you think so, Ray...Ray? Ray!"

"Huh?" I look up and see two sets of eyes on me, one soft, the other hard. So, I concentrate on the soft ones. "Um, sorry, Frase, I didn't hear you."

"Oh, that's all right, never mind," Ms. Bounty Hunter jumps in. She looks at Fraser. "Would you like to go to......"

"Fraser's got a busy day tomorrow," I jump in this time. "We should probably call it a night." Fraser looks at me, and he's tilting his head the way he does when he has no idea what I'm talking about. I ignore it. "We'll drive you back to your hotel," I say as I grab the check and toss some bills on the table.

"Oh, let me pay my way," she offers, and goes to open her purse. I put my hand up to stop her while Fraser protests.

"No, you're our guest," he says, and he smiles at her. She gives him a smile back.

"Thank you," she says, and she looks at me, "thank you, both." She really is a nice-looking woman, I have to give her that. But what I ain't giving her is Fraser.

********************

The drive back to the hotel is more of the same. Janet's sitting in the front seat and Fraser's in the back, but from the moment she got into the car, she's been turned around talking to him, still excluding me. I feel like a fucking chauffeur. We pull up in front of the hotel and she looks at me. 

"Good night, Ray. Thank you for a very enjoyable evening." I give her a half smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She looks back at Fraser.

"I'm uh, I'll just walk Janet to her room," he says. I give him a look that says, 'don't take too long'. He nods and follows her out of the car, slamming the door behind him. I watch them walk towards the hotel, and just before they reach the door, he turns around and smiles at me. I give him a wink in return.

So now, I'm sitting in the car waiting for Fraser and listening to the radio, when I hear the DJ announce the time; it's eleven thirty. I look at my watch; didn't know it was so late. I go over the time in my head and realize that I been sitting here at least fifteen minutes. Where the hell is he? Okay, so Fraser's got one of two choices. He can either get into the car in the next thirty seconds or I can go upstairs and get him. Your choice, Frase. I wait thirty seconds. No Fraser. Looks like he made his choice. I get outta the car, walk inside the hotel and head up to Janet's room. She can't be doing too bad money wise; this is a pretty nice hotel, and when we picked her up to go to dinner, I noticed that she had a nice room too. 

I take the elevator to the sixth floor and walk towards her room. As I get nearer, I see Fraser from the back and he's standing in the doorway, but I don't hear him talking. I come closer and stop short. Jesus...fuck! They're kissing. They're fucking kissing! I make a split second decision not to grab Fraser by the hair and drag him away from her. Instead, I back up without making a sound, turn around and run to the stairwell, sprinting down the stairs, taking three at a time. Can't believe this. Can't fucking believe this. I get into the car and start taking deep breaths. I keep seeing Fraser kissing that Janet chick in my mind, and I wanna punch the window out. I grab the steering wheel and hold on to it. I know if I let go, my fist will smash through the windshield. I'm still holding on to the steering wheel when I hear Fraser get into the car. I don't look at him. 

"Ray, what's wrong?" He sounds concerned. I let go of the steering wheel and glare at him. Still don't say anything.

"Ray? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong? What's happened?" Now he looks just plain scared. I decide to wait 'til we get back to the Consulate. Don't wanna fight with him while I'm driving.

"Not now, Fraser," is all I say. I start the car and pull out so fast, he's thrown back in his seat.

"Ray! What's going on? Slow down! Ray, talk to me; tell me what's happened." I veer the car to the right and pull into an alley, stopping short. We lurch forward and back, both of us hitting the back of the seat hard. I turn the ignition off, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Ray, what the hell is the matter with you?" His voice is low and controlled. I take another deep breath. Don't wanna yell at him.

"I saw you, Fraser." I look at him and there's confusion on his face.

"You saw me?" I keep my eyes on him. It's obvious he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I went upstairs to get you, and I saw you. With Janet." He shakes his head a little like he still doesn't understand, but then it hits him. Sighing, he looks up, then back at me. 

"Ray, what exactly do you think you saw?" he asks me quietly.

"Think? What do I think I saw? I fucking saw you, Fraser! I saw you kissing her," I shout, and I turn away from him and pretend to look out the side window. What I'm really doing is trying not to hit him. My hands are under my knees squeezing the edge of the car seat.

"Ray, listen to me. I didn't kiss her....." I snap my head back in his direction.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Fraser. I saw you!" I keep my hands where they are, 'cause I swear, I'm gonna punch him.

"Listen to me!" He's yelling now. "I told you I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I make a snorting noise.

"What the fuck's the difference, Fraser? Your lips were touching hers, her lips were touching yours. Was it good? Did she taste good?" I don't know what the hell's coming out of my mouth now.

"Stop it, Ray!"

"What'sa matter, Fraser? Oh, yeah, that's right; you don't kiss and tell. Chivalry and all that shit. You're just so fucking honorable." I lean my head back and close my eyes. Have to take some deep breaths again. Have to calm down. 

"Ray, please, you have to listen to me." His voice is calmer now. I shake my head.

"Fraser, there's nothing you can say that's gonna help. You were kissing her......" I stop talking.

"Please let me expl......"

"No. I don't wanna talk to you now; I can't. I'll drive you back to the Consulate and we can talk tomorrow." I start to turn the key, but he leans forward and puts his hand over mine.

"I need to tell you what happened," he says. I look at him, and even if I didn't hear the pleading in his voice, I can see it in his eyes. I take my hand off the key and let him leave his hand over mine. He leans in closer to me. I close my eyes.

"Jesus, Fraser, I can smell her on you." He backs away and takes his hand off mine..

"We're not that far from the Consulate," he says. "I'll walk." I don't say anything and he opens the car door. He starts to get out, but then he stops and turns to look at me. "Will you be all right to drive?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fi...yeah." He gets out of the car and slams the door. I watch him in the rear view mirror as he turns the corner to the street. I can't believe what fucking just happened here. I wait a few minutes, start the car and take the long way back to my apartment.

********************

I take a swig of my coffee and look down at what I just wrote in the file. Shit. Welsh is gonna love this. It says 'the suspect, Dominic Fraser, was read his rights at fourteen hundred hours'. I scratch out 'Fraser', and write 'Imperatore'. I decide to look through the other files I been working on, and find that I wrote Fraser's name three more times. Great, Kowalski, you're fucking unhinged. I fix the files, toss them in my out box and reach for the phone. No, I ain't calling him. I can't, not yet; and he hasn't called me either. He knows I need more time. 

I didn't sleep last night thinking about him and Janet Morse. I don't know, maybe I overreacted. He says she kissed him; he didn't kiss her. I guess it could've happened that way. Hell, I was only there a few seconds, but that's all I needed to go off the deep end. It's good Fraser's giving me time; no way I was thinking this rationally a few hours ago. Whenever I pictured him with her, it took everything I had not to put my fist through the wall. And now when I think about them together, I just wanna puke. Hey, that's fucking progress. I get up for more coffee when my phone rings; I wonder if it's him. I let the phone ring a couple more times before I answer it. Not 'cause I'm playing games; I still don't know what to say to him.

"Vecchio." 

"Ray, hello."

I frown. It ain't Fraser. It's much worse than that; it's Janet Morse.

"Hey, Janet. Why're you calling me?" I'm wondering if she spoke to Fraser today.

"Well, Ray, I'd like to talk to you....do you have some extra time today?" 

"What about?" Like I don't know.

"Well, about Ben," she says. I look down at a piece of paper on my desk and see 'Fraser' written on it about ten times. I grab it and crumple it up, tossing it into the wastebasket. 

"Yeah, sure, okay. Um, you talk to him today?" 

"No, I haven't. You told me last night that had a busy day planned, so I......"

"Yeah, yeah, he does. Okay, where and when?" I ask.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to come here?"

"To... to your hotel room?" I guess I sound conflicted 'cause she picks someplace a lot less intimate. 

"No, no, I meant the coffee shop." Yeah, sure she did. I look at my watch; it's three thirty.

"Okay, how 'bout I meet you there at four?"

"Good, that's good, I'll see you then." I hang up the phone. What the hell does she want? I sit back down at my desk and stare at the phone 'til it's time to leave.

********************

She's fucking late. I'm on my second cup of coffee when I see her strolling in wearing her usual outfit, jeans, boots, shirt; she looks pretty good. I stand as she approaches the booth.

"Sorry I'm late," she says. "The phone rang as I was leaving the room." At least she apologized. I watch her slide into the bench seat and then I sit back down. 

"S'okay. You want a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," she says. I motion to the waitress to bring her a cup. She waits until the coffee's in front of her before she speaks.

"Thank you for seeing me," she says.

"Yeah, sure. What about Fraser?" She takes a sip of her coffee and smiles.

"Well, you certainly get right to the point, don't you?" I look at her like I don't have all day and she loses the smile. "He'd be better off with me," she says.

Fuck, and she said I get right to the point. I glance down at my coffee cup and snicker.

"Yeah, and what fucking argument do you base that on?" I look up and glare at her.

"No need to be crude," she says. "I assume we both care about Ben's welfare."

"Well, I do anyway," I say. She slides her coffee cup to the side and leans forward.

"In spite of what you may think, I care about him also. He loves children; I can give him children...a family." She waits for me to answer.

"What about the fact that he loves me, lady?" I snap at her. She leans back in her seat.

"He could love me, if you'd let him."

"If I.....? Look Janet, I got no control over Fraser; he's his own person. You should know that by now."

"I do know that, Ray, but you seem to have some kind of hold over him; it's very hard to break through," she says, and she slides her coffee cup back in front of her and brings it up to her lips. She takes a drink and puts the cup back down, her eyes on me the entire time.

"Is that why you kissed him?" I ask. She looks surprised.

"He told you?" I shake my head.

"No, I saw you together," and in spite of all my bravado, my voice almost cracks. She smiles, I guess I ain't fooling her.

"He cares about me, Ray. I care about him, I could give him a good life." She touches my hand and I snatch it away.

"That's fucking sweet, but the fact remains, he loves me, not you." I look up to find I've attracted some attention from the other patrons. 

"All right, Ray. It's not like I didn't expect this; at least now I know where you stand," she says, scowling at me. 

"What the hell did you expect?" I'm careful to keep my voice low. "Did you think I'd just hand him over to you?" I laugh. "Like I said, Fraser's his own person. Fraser does what Fraser wants."

"Well, then I'll just have to make him want what's best for him," she says. I get out of the booth and toss a bill on the table.

"He's already got what's best for him," I say, and I walk outta there without looking back.

********************

I get back into the GTO and think about the conversation I just had with Janet. If she thinks I'd give Fraser up just like that, she's fucking nuts. And there's no way she knows Fraser if she thinks she can manipulate him into falling for her; he's too smart for that. But I do give her credit for trying. I sigh, shaking my head. It all makes sense now. She did kiss him last night, and if I had stayed a little longer, I probably would've seen him put her in her place. 'Course I would've liked it a hell of a lot more if he had shoved her off him and told her to fuck off, but, hey, that's Fraser, Mr. polite Mountie. I make a decision to go to the Consulate and talk to him; it's time to make things right between us. While I'm driving I go over in my mind what Janet said, how she could give him a good life with kids. It hurt when she said that 'cause it's something I think about; I even asked Fraser about it. But he told me he doesn't care about that, and I believe him. When I was with Stella, having kids was really important to me. But now, with Fraser, it doesn't matter anymore; the only thing that matters is being with him.

Traffic's a mess and by the time I get to the Consulate, it's almost five o'clock. The sun's already going down and all the lights are on. Before I get out of the car, I try to think what I'm gonna say to Fraser, but everything sounds so lame to me, I decide to just play it by ear. Maybe not such a good idea, but too much thinking can be worse sometimes. I guess proper preparation doesn't apply here. I get outta the car and run up the stairs to find the door still unlocked, so I open it and peer down the hall. Good, no Turnbull. As soon as I step inside, I hear the Ice Queen in her office arguing with someone; she must be on the phone 'cause hers is the only voice I hear. Diefenbaker comes bounding down the hall and almost knocks me over. I kneel down and greet him, and while I'm petting him I look up to find Fraser about ten feet away staring at me. He looks his usual fucking gorgeous self.

"Hey," I say and stand up. He smiles and I know he's glad to see me. 

"Ray," is all he says.

"Can I talk to you, Frase?" Diefenbaker's nudging my hand, so I lean over and scratch him behind the ears. Fraser comes closer to me.

"Yes, of course. I...I just need to give this file to Inspector Thatcher, and then we can talk in my office."

"'Kay. I'll just wait for you then." He nods and watches me walk past him towards his office; Diefenbaker's still jumping up and down next to me. Before I go into the office, I look down the hall and see Fraser still there watching me. I guess I'm the last person he expected to see at the Consulate today. Hell, I never expected it either.

I'm sitting on the corner of Fraser's desk talking to Dief when he comes into his office and stops just inside the doorway. We stare at each other for a few seconds, and then I get up and walk over to him. I reach behind him, swing the door shut, and wrap my arms around him pulling him close. Yeah, I know, I'm full of surprises today. I bury my head in his neck and kiss him lightly; he stiffens up at first, but then he returns the hug.

"Ray, you're not mad at me anymore." A statement, not a question.

"Yeah, Frase, I'm royally pissed. Can't you tell?" I lick his ear and he flinches.

"Well, no actually." I can't help laughing as I step back from him. I love that he's still holding on to me; I also love the stunned look on his face.

"Frase, I'm sorry; I should've let you talk last night. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." I smile at him and he looks uncomfortable.

"So, you're...better today?" he asks, and he cracks his neck.

"Don't I look it?" I hold out my arms like I'm presenting myself to him.

"Yes, you do...you, I...what's happened to you?" His baffled expression makes me laugh again.

"Siddown, Frase, and we'll talk." I gesture to the chair by his desk and watch him sit. Then I walk back to the desk and perch myself on the edge again.

"Don't get me wrong, Frase, the picture of you and Janet together....." I shake my head, take a deep breath, then I continue. "But after I calmed down I thought about what you said, that she kissed you, and I pretty much understood what happened." He gives me a relieved smile.

"Well, I'm glad, Ray, and I'm proud of you; the fact that you came to this conclusion by yoursel......"

"Yeah, that and the fact that Janet called me today." I look down at the floor. There's silence in the room.

"Janet called you?" I nod. "She told you what happened?" I look up at him and he's got an even more shocked expression on his face.

"Take it easy, Frase, don't hurt yourself. Yeah, she called me, and no, she didn't tell me what happened. But it was pretty easy to figure out from what she said." I stop talking and wait; he still looks a little unglued, but better. I know he won't ask me, so I volunteer the information.

"She told me she could give you a better life than I can, Frase. She could give you kids." 

"I see," he says. "Ray, I'm very happy with the life I have with you." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Um, I sorta told her that. But, uh, she's got other ideas," I say.

"Well, I'm not concerned with her ideas. What I am concerned with is you...and me; are we okay?" He gets up and comes over to me and takes my hand.

"Yeah, Frase, we're great," and I slide off his desk and put my other arm around his waist and pull him in for a wet, sloppy kiss." Someone knocks on the door. Shit. "Can't you tell Turnbull we're busy in here?"

"And what would you have me tell him?" he asks, and he gives me a light kiss before he goes to answer the door.

"Tell him we got some fucking to do. But he can stay and watch if he wants." He snaps his head back at me and I grin.

He's still looking at me while he opens the door and I guess the look on my face tells him it ain't Turnbull at the door. He turns around and looks for himself, and his whole demeanor changes.

"Janet, uh...this is unexpected," he says, and he looks back at me and then at her like he expects us to start clawing at each other. 

"I see I'm interrupting something," she says. I jump in.

"Nah, you're not. I was just leaving." I walk towards the door and squeeze Fraser's arm while I pass him. "I'll see you later at my place, 'kay, Frase?" 

"Yes, yes, Ray." I give Ms. Morse a smug smile as I brush past her; can't help it. And then she does something that almost knocks me to the floor; she puts out her hand.

"I just wanted to say good-bye, Ray, and good luck. I'm going back to Montana tonight." I stare at her face for a second and then take her hand.

"Uh, yeah, you too." I glance over my shoulder at Fraser. He looks surprised too, but not as much as I am; I was right, this chick is fucking nuts. I walk out and close the door behind me and start heading to the front door when I stop short and turn around. I start to walk back to Fraser's office, but stop myself again; as far as I'm concerned, Fraser and me are cool. Now it's between him and Janet. I decide to go home and wait for him.

********************

This is nice, I'm lying here on the couch, listening to music and waiting for Fraser. Big difference from last night to tonight; last night I thought my world was ending, tonight, I'm sitting on top of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed about Fraser and Janet kissing, I mean, Janet kissing Fraser, but I know the score, and I'm way ahead. Can't help but wonder what Janet said to Fraser when she came to his office. It doesn't fucking matter anyway. She could've offered herself to him naked on a silver platter, covered in lichen, and he still would've turned her down. Ain't no doubt in my mind. 

I take a drink of my beer, close my eyes and listen to the music. Feeling so good. There's a knock at the door, yeah, my night's about to get better. I put the beer bottle down on the coffee table and walk to the door, taking a detour to the CD player to lower the volume. I open the door and see Fraser standing there in his jeans, white shirt, leather jacket, his Stetson and wolf completing the package. And he's smiling, mmm, looks fucking great.

"C'mon in, Frase." I step back to give him room, and as he walks in, I reach over, turn his face to mine and kiss him, teasing him with my tongue. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close, oh yeah, Frase. Hearing voices in the the hall, I realize the door's still open, so I pull back from Fraser and swing it shut. I follow him into the living room where Dief's already curled up under the coffee table. He takes off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, sitting down next to it; I drop down on the other side of him. 

"You want a drink or something?" Have to get the formalities outta the way before we talk.

"No, Ray, thank you." I know we gotta talk, but my cock's already twitching in my jeans, and I don't know how long I can ignore it. Maybe we can fuck now, talk later? Nah, better get it over with.......

"Ray?" I look up and realize Fraser's been talking to me. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Frase, just thinking there."

"What about?" he asks me. I give him a wicked smile.

"Um, you don't wanna know, not just yet anyway." He smiles back at me, so I put my hand on his thigh and squeeze; makes my cock stir. "So, Frase, you gonna tell me what Janet wanted?" He takes a deep breath; can't help but think it's from my hand on his leg.

"Surprisingly, Ray, she didn't want anything, she just came to say good-bye."

"She's some fucking wacko, Fraser. Earlier today she wanted me to hand you over to her." His eyes open wide.

"Hand me over?"

"You know what I mean; give you up, adios, so long, hasta, later tater, see ya....."

"Thank you Ray, I get the picture."

"So, did she tell you what made her change her mind?" I ask, and now I'm rubbing his thigh a little further up. He's eyeing my hand while he answers.

"Apparently, you and I both caused her to have a change of heart. My reaction to her...um, kissingmelastnight and....." My head snaps up.

"Hey, Frase, can you say that any faster?" He sorta shrugs his shoulders and gives me a sheepish smile.

"As I was saying, my reaction to...her...kissing...me...last...night..." I smirk at him. "...as well as the talk you had with her today, well, she realized the futility of any further action on her part to come between us."

"She may not have all her marbles, but at least she got some brains," I say, and my hand is now on the inside of Fraser's thigh. I don't know about him, but my cock is screaming to come out and play.

"She's just confused, Ray. I imagine with time, she'll adjust to her situation and find someone to share her life with, other than her children, of course." Fraser's eyes are on my hand while he talks.

"Yeah, Frase, I imagine with time she'll do what you just said." I lean towards him and he leans towards me and we kiss, mmm, so good; my hand finds its target and I squeeze to let him know I'm there; oh yeah, he knows. He gasps into my mouth and arches up into my hand. 

"C'mon, Frase," I stand up and grab his arm and practically drag him into the bedroom.

********************

There's something about Fraser when we fuck; he seems to spout about ten more pairs of hands, and right now they're all over me, touching me, stroking, fondling, driving me fucking nuts, turning me into a pile of mush.

"Jesus...Fraser...Jesus." I'm moaning while he's covering my body with his bazillion hands, those big, hot, fucking amazing hands. And then he adds his mouth and tongue to the equation. 

"Oh...lord... fuck, Fraser!" I'm bucking up and down on the bed, gasping for air, and he's sucking my cock with his mouth, drawing me in deep, oh Jesus, and those hands are all over me, pinching my nipples, caressing the inside of my thighs, my ass. I feel my whole body tense, and then I'm spurting into his mouth; the release so intense, my body's convulsing, and I'm grabbing the sheets with my fists trying to keep from throwing us both off the bed. But he stays with me, holding on, still sucking and swallowing every drop.

After a few minutes, I'm still panting but I manage to talk. "Hey...Frase...how do you...do that?"

"What's that, Ray?" He's still caressing me, but now he's back to having just two hands like us ordinary mortals.

"You know, that thing you do with your hands?" I hold mine up and wave them around, pretending like I'm caressing his body. He lifts his head up and looks at what I'm doing and then drops it back down to the pillow.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ray."

"You know, like your hands are all over my body at the same time." I drop one arm to my side and the other one I rest on his chest.

"Well, I only have two hands," he says, and he reaches up and takes my hand that's lying on his chest and entwines his fingers with mine. Yeah, Frase, nice.

"Two hands, huh? Well, it feels like you got about twenty while we're fucking and it drives me crazy."

"Why thank you, Ray." He squeezes my hand.

"You're welcome." I squeeze back. "Tell me the truth, Fraser."

"Of course."

"You're really an alien from the planet, Fuck'emandhow, and whenever you have sex, you grow ten more pairs of hands just so you can drive your victims, um, partners, wild with passion."

"And my purpose in doing this?" he asks me. I think a minute.

"Well, there's a shortage of blond, good looking guys on your planet, so you came to Earth to get you some." I lift my head up and grin at him. He looks at me serious, like he's thinking over what I just said.

"Why, yes, Ray. You've found me out. And now I'm going to have to kill you." I reach down and grab his still hard cock.

"You sure you wanna kill me now?" I ask him, opening my legs wide. Before I realize it, he's between my legs, lifting them onto his shoulders. "Hey, Frase, I thought you said you had to kill me," I remind him.

"Uh...no...I distinctly remember saying I had to, ah...fill you," he says, and he reaches up and grabs the tube off the night stand.

And he's just the guy who can do it, too.

The End


End file.
